Para acceder, presiona Enter
by Sin respuestas
Summary: Clara Oswald, ¿quién te ha dado permiso para aparecer aquí e interrumpir uno de mis proyectos más personales?


[ABRIR:_INTERFAZ TELEPÁTICA: MOTOR DE BÚSQUEDA_]

BUSCAR: GALLIFREY

COORDENADAS: 10-0-11-00:02 [10.000 AÑOS LUZ DEL CENTRO GALÁCTICO]

ESPIRAL DE MUTTER_

[EJECUTAR]

CARGANDO.

CARGANDO..

CARGANDO...

RESULTADOS: LOCALIZACIÓN NO ENCONTRADA

—Oh, es verdad, sigues buscándolo.

La sala de control presenciaba una de sus noches más imperturbables, probablemente desde su tiempo en Trenzalore. Lo que no era un récord tan impresionante, sabiendo que apenas habían pasado unos años desde entonces. La TARDIS encontró esto de algún modo entrañable.

Clara, en una de sus escasas noches en la nave, había, aparentemente, surgido de la nada - o más bien, de cualquiera de los muchos pasillos que daban a cualquiera de las muchas salas que la TARDIS guardaba y no siempre en el mismo orden – y soltado esas cinco palabras en un momento horriblemente indicado. Era de esperar que estuviera dormida, o al menos ésa era la idea. El Doctor acostumbraba a pasar por hechos un montón de ideas que en verdad no siempre se cumplían.

La inmediata reacción del Señor del Tiempo fue apartar las manos de la interfaz, con un rostro que mostraba impresiones equivocadas a lo que su cerebro procesaba en un intento de ocultar su sorpresa. Sin decir una palabra, se fue al panel del teclado arrastrando la pantalla, desechando la ventana de resultados, y empezó a teclear botones de una forma completamente aleatoria.

—Iba a ir a la cocina a por un vaso de leche, buff... Estoy que no me tengo en pie. La TARDIS es un descontrol de horario, ¿sabes cuántas horas he dormido en los últimos tres días? —comentó Clara mientras se tocaba la frente. Era evidente que el cambio de tema venía por la necesidad de tener una conversación que ambos sabían a dónde llevaba.

—Asumo que más que yo en una semana —respondió el Doctor—. Dale a ese botón de ahí.

—¿Éste? —Bostezando, Clara pulsó el botón antes de que el Señor del Tiempo pudiera confirmarlo.

La vida nocturna de la TARDIS era casi inexistente cuando no había visitas, no tenía sentido para una máquina del tiempo cuyo propio relativismo podía variar dependiendo de a qué profundidad te encontraras, ni tampoco para un Gallifreyan cuyo metabolismo no le permitía un periodo de sueño superior a 3 horas al día. Lo que quiera que aquello significara, se perdía en la traducción al idioma del Señor del Tiempo.

Pero Clara no era como él, y a veces eso resultaba difícil de recordar. No era que pareciera de su especie, podía diferenciar muy bien una magenta de una _Madevinia aridosa_ muy bien, gracias. Había algo en su persona, en sus biodatos, que la hacía camuflarse de una forma impresionante con los colores de la TARDIS que detectaba en su cabeza. Desgraciadamente para el Doctor, Clara había aparecido, de nuevo, de forma inesperada e irrumpido en uno de sus proyectos más personales.

Y se habría sentido totalmente con las manos en la masa, sino fuera porque no era ningún secreto. Ella sabía lo que el Doctor se andaba entre manos y el Doctor sabía que ella lo sabía. Era simplemente que no le importaba, aunque fuera un "no importar" ficticio.

—Ya que vas a por tu leche, mira en el cajón 68.

—¿Qué hay en el cajón 68? —respondió Clara con la suficiente confusión para ser notada bajo sus ojeras—. Espera ¿tenemos un cajón 68? La última vez que comprobé eran 47.

—Ampliaciones. Está dentro del 17, justo después de la 294 —dijo como si no le preocupara que esta bizarra imagen fuera un hecho—. Tengo que arreglar eso. En él hay unas pastillas para dormir, funcionan en más de 129 formas de vida orgánica, incluidos los humanos. La mayoría no llega a salir por la puerta de la cocina despiertos, así que supongo que a ti te viene eso de perlas.

—Dime que no es tranquilizante para elefantes. —La joven dejó caer las cejas y rodó los ojos, su cuerpo lánguido de brazos cruzados y enredados en su bata—. Quiero dormir, no que me dé un coma cerebral.

El Doctor tiró de una palanca por razones que ni siquiera él podría especificar. Clara suspiró con resignación.

—¿Sabes? Mejor me tomo una tila, si querías que no te molestara podrías haberlo dicho directamente.

La falta de descanso incrementaba la característica y pasiva irritación de la Srita. Clara Oswald. Por eso normalmente no se quedaría a dormir en la TARDIS más de un par de días. Clara, como había descubierto, era una persona exageradamente nerviosa. Su trabajo y los cambios de escenario que acontecían en sus viajes eran sólo un factor a añadir a su estrés. Hace bastante tiempo, se ofreció para ayudarla.

 _—La Sala Cero, te encantará, ¡en serio! Tienes que probarla. No hay gravedad, no hay ruido, ni muebles, ni cosas complicadas de contar como facturas o piezas de puzzle… Sólo una inmensurable extensión de nada en absoluto —dijo extendiendo los brazos como para similar una inmensurable extensión de nada en absoluto—. No hay mucho que ver ahí, por eso no me va mucho a mí…. Pero tal vez a ti te ayude._

 _—No en serio, Doctor, es igual. Ya me resuelvo yo sola._

 _—No, ¡si no es un problema! Así puedes quedarte a dormir, hacer fiestas de pijamas conmigo y pintarme las uñas. Míralo como unas vacaciones._

 _—Lo de las uñas me interesa —el rostro del Doctor se encendió al principio, para después apagarse con— pero no. Es igual._

 _Recogió la bolsa que estaba posada en la plataforma media de la TARDIS y miró al Doctor entornando los ojos._

 _—Pero recógeme el miércoles, ¿vale?_

 _El Doctor, posiblemente decepcionado por la declinación de su oferta, asintió al final con la cabeza._

 _—Em… Sí, bueno, vale, como tú digas, jefa. —Y se despidió con la mano hasta que las puertas de la cabina se cerraron._

 _No, ya me resuelvo sola_ , dijo. La Srita. Oswald era una de esas personas que prefería organizarse ella misma y solucionar sus propios problemas a solas, y eso es algo que nunca había comprendido de verdad hasta este último cambio. La regeneración lo había moldeado en un individualista también. Influencias externas, seguro, mayormente culpa de Clara, tal vez afectado por su solitaria vida en la torre del reloj. Ahora era cada uno a lo suyo, y nadie se molestaba ni se preguntaba si eso estaba bien. Ya no se concernía por esas cosas.

La idea de utilizar un disparo psíquico para convocar una fase REM en su cerebro se le pasó durante un instante por la cabeza. Sin embargo, el Doctor sabía lo mucho que le molestaba a Clara - y en general a cualquier humano que fuera conocedor de su habilidad natural. Además, la cantidad de energía mental y ganas necesarias para ello no las poseía en este momento.

Pero la salud de su amiga no era la prioridad principal ahora mismo, y de eso era consciente. En el fondo, Clara sospechaba bien que al Doctor sólo le preocupaba su propia intimidad. De modo que el Señor del Tiempo tuvo que rendirse y desembuchar.

—Clara, hay una cosa que no entiendo. —Confesó, finalmente.

Clara, sabiendo de lo que hablaba, se encogió simplemente de hombros:

—Sólo tienes que seguir intentando, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo y Gallifrey no se va a mover del sitio, digo yo.

El Doctor paseó toda la consola en dirección a las escaleras que subió lentamente para finalmente derramarse sobre el sillón. El sillón dejó escapar un soplido de frustración y fastidio, como si estuviera vivo.

—No, calla. No estoy hablando de eso. Me estoy refiriendo a la otra vez... —La reacción fue inútil para ilustrar a Clara, de modo que trató de explicarse mejor—: La otra vez cuando nos encontramos con... Con la cosa. La cosa de debajo de la cama.

—¿Qué le pasaba a la cosa de debajo de la cama?

La imagen de esa criatura que rodó por su boca y radiaba de su cabeza como un púlsar le recordaba lúcidamente _los cuentos que sus Primos le contaban durante las primeras noches de su existencia, sobre monstruos de otras dimensiones y universos, y esfinges comedoras de tiempo, y hombres con calaveras cuyos seres sólo se sustanciaban de las paradojas del pasado._

 _Una de esas noches que destacaba sobre todos los demás millares era más vivaz que cualquier otra, puede que por estar guardada en las matrices principales de la TARDIS, puede que su propio trauma lo intentara respaldar de la mínima posibilidad de que esto mismo ocurriera otra vez._

 _Esa mano caliente en su pie provenía de algo muy lejano y alienígena, más alienígena que la oscuridad de la parte inferior de un lecho, y de ella sentía... nada. Su piel con su piel, era como intentar hablar con un ser inerte con fuego en su interior. Se sentía cálido al tacto, pero no emitía nada más, sólo el rítmico pulso de un corazón apresurado, los ritmos eléctricos de su inteligencia. Esto era muy extraño, tan extraño que lo hizo saltar del suelo y esperar arrebujado a que las sábanas lo sirvieran de última protección contra el mismo Abuelo Paradoja. Pero el verdadero destino tardaba en venir y todavía podía sentir su sombra abrazada a su cuerpo, eso no le tranquilizó. Lo que había sentido (o más bien no sentido) no podía ser una fantasía de sus terrores. ¿No?_

—Eh, despierta. —Clara le llamó la atención.

Ahora en lo alto de las escaleras, tenía una taza en la mano con algo humeante dentro. No sabía de dónde se lo había sacado en tan poco tiempo, pero tampoco importaba. Por supuesto, preguntó de todas formas:

—¿De dónde te has sacado eso?

—No me respondías, ¿así que fui a por un vaso de leche caliente? —dijo Clara—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías decirme?

—Lo siento, microsueños… —Los ojos del Doctor no parpadeaban, y su tono de voz estaba entre lo monótono, lo medio sorprendido y lo medio confuso—. Tú fuiste a Gallifrey.

Clara paró de beber como para mostrar su desconcierto, pero algo en el brillo de sus ojos, puede que en su olor o pensamientos, le había delatado al Doctor una pizca de antelación en su ser de que poseía y ocultaba información, la cual el Señor del Tiempo desconocía.

—Clara, cuando te dejé usar la interfaz telepática, la primera vez fuiste a donde Danny, al orfanato, pero la segunda...—el Doctor vaciló—, no me quisiste decir a dónde…

—… Te ibas a enfadar.

—…Pero creo que ya me doy cuenta.

Ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro. Clara esperando a la descaradamente previsible respuesta del Doctor, y el Doctor pensando en responder descarada y previsiblemente a Clara.

—¡Clara! ¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso? —exclamó el Doctor.

—Qué bien te conozco.

—¿Sabes la paradoja que has provocado yendo al pasado de Gallifrey? Oh no, espera, ¿cómo has ido al pasado de Gallifrey? ¡Te has saltado los protocolos de No Interferencia! ¡El tiempo interior!

—A ver, Doctor...

Pero Clara no había predicho esto. En vez de enojo, el Doctor estaba en un estado de pánico y preocupación que era muy anormal en él, más aún en esta forma y a esta hora del día. Es como si... Como si hubiera regresado a ese momento con el niño que no podía soportar asomar su nariz por debajo de las mantas y su terror a la oscuridad.

—Doctor.

No era el miedo a la oscuridad, como probablemente Clara pensaba. No lloraba por _el Vashta Nerada, ni por los Ángeles, ni por la Facción Paradoja, ni por las visiones en el Cisma Desenfrenado, tampoco. Su Primo Quences, el Anepsarca de la Familia, era el que le había estado presionado durante todo este tiempo para convertirse en algo que no quería, y Glospin había sido un hijo de Pitia y lo había estado intimidando. Cómo odiaba al colmenado Glospin._

 _Entre las sábanas, aterrado por ese desconocido Forastero que de ningún modo podía ser Gallifreyan, esperó a que su peso se hundiera en la superficie del camastro, y le tocara el pelo rubio, y le susurrara, no al oído, aunque incluso podía sentir su aliento condesado en la nuca, sino al aire frío y seco de Gallifrey._

 _—Es sólo un sueño._

—Me dijiste que era sólo un sueño —dijo el Doctor.

 _La voz en su recuerdo hablaba como una visión onírica y mental. Una voz, que entonces le había resultado más expresiva y llena de color que la de cualquier persona que había conocido y que aun así había sonado tan vacía y desacompañada del característico murmullo telepático que sentía entre su gente. Ahora ese timbre le resultaba tan reconocible como un punto fijo en el tiempo, y por lo tanto se sentía avergonzado de no haber sido capaz de darse cuenta de esto antes._

—Eras tú... ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudiste ser tú? ¿Cómo llegaste?

El sillón se relajó. Un auténtico resoplido de estrés liberado. Clara empezó a preguntarse si los muebles de la TARDIS eran de verdad seres animados y no su creatividad. Se estaba mirando al reflejo de la taza, y el Doctor miraba su reflejo sin reconocer su rostro en el líquido.

—No lo sé —dijo Clara, fijándose en los rasguños de la pata de la silla—. Estábamos en peligro y tú inconsciente, no podías sacarnos de allí. Por eso utilicé la interfaz telepática, que aparentemente me llevó hasta Gallifrey.

—Sí, sí, eso ya me lo había figurado —interrumpió el Doctor impacientemente—. Digo, que cómo llegaste allí.

—Ya te lo he dicho, la interfaz… —Clara se detuvo a media frase, mientras el Doctor la miraba caída del burro—. Oh, dices que _cómo_ llegué.

—Ajá.

—En qué pensé para que la TARDIS me redirigiera a Gallifrey…

—Sí, sí, exacto. Dímelo. —Dijo el Doctor nerviosamente.

Clara se quedó en silencio pensando durante al menos 10 sólidos segundos. _Deja de mirarme como los faros largos de un coche de tu estúpido planeta y de tu estúpida época, y suelta lo que tengas que soltar._

—No… lo sé —dijo al fin.

El Doctor puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Cómo que no sabes?

—A ver, esto es divertido. —Redactó Clara con la risa floja—. Estábamos a punto de morir por una entidad sobrenatural del fin del universo cuando se me ocurrió decirle a la TARDIS que me llevara a cualquier lugar que no nos quisieran matar…

—¿Sólo pediste ir a un lugar seguro?

—Fue un momento bastante confuso, no te sabría decir. —Dijo Clara—. Pero aparentemente resolvió la Paradoja.

—¿Paradoja? ¿Qué Paradoja? —Se extrañó el Doctor.

—Lo de…

—Bueno, sea lo que sea, no es tan importante como lo que estoy a punto de decir —Clara lo miró como si le hubiera robado dos patatas fritas—. No llegaste a Gallifrey porque "querías un lugar seguro".

El Doctor hizo literalmente el gesto de las comillas con las manos.

—La TARDIS quería enseñarnos algo.

—Vale, de acuerdo. —Asintió Clara.

—Aportar piezas al puzzle —añadió el Señor del Tiempo—, más y más piezas de un puzzle que no encaja, como si no odiara esto ya bastante.

El Doctor se acercó a Clara mientras el murmullo de la nave reverberaba entre las paredes.

—La TARDIS sabe algo que nosotros no sabemos, Clara. Gallifrey es accesible. Lo que significa que ya no está atrapado en un universo paralelo. Se puede pasar de un lado a otro.

—¿Cómo?

—No lo sé —respondió el Doctor.

El Doctor se quedó pensativo durante un largo momento, pero luego se levantó de repente del asiento y como un rayo se apresuró por el pasillo del segundo piso en dirección a la pizarra. Clara no estaba segura si había tenido la tiza todo el rato en la mano, o si simplemente había pasado por alto algún que otro truco temporal del Doctor, porque casi simultáneamente lo vio empezar a escribir como un loco sobre la superficie.

—Bueno, yo te dejo con tus cosas ya —los últimos sorbos de su taza se le deshacían en la boca mientras pronunciaba las palabras—. Ya me doy yo las gracias.

—Clara Oswald, gracias por tu ayuda, has aportado mucho a esta investigación, enhorabuena. —Se apresuró a decir el Doctor.

—Eso está mejor —dijo Clara con una radiante sonrisa.

 _Hasta mañana_ , pensó Clara. _O al menos hasta que me despierte… O tú te despiertes._

Y con eso, la joven profesora paseó con sus pantuflas de vuelta a su habitación, esperando encontrar su camino de vuelta a su habitación en el lugar que le corresponde y sin muchos problemas.

* * *

En la consola de la TARDIS, ahora sólo la anaranjada y cálida luz de la columna central fulguraba contra las paredes de la sala de control. Las demás luces habían muerto, y un inusual murmullo de vacío silencio inundaba la habitación. El Doctor yacía en el sillón con los ojos cerrados. La TARDIS estaba callada. Baja actividad cerebral. Pronto llegaría la siguiente fase de sueño. Pero eso no era suficiente para bloquear los pensamientos del Doctor.

Había cosas que no encajaban. La TARDIS de alguna forma le había ocultado este viaje en el historial, mucho después de haber recuperado la consciencia ese día. Y no sólo había ido a Gallifrey sin su conocimiento, había ido a Gallifrey en el pasado. Lo que era aún más extraño, e imposible. Viajar al pasado de Gallifrey, para un Gallifreyan, incluso Señor del Tiempo de su época, era una tarea no ilegal, sino casi inviable. Rassilon se había encargado de ello en su tiempo, tanto como en los Tiempos Oscuros como durante la Guerra del Tiempo.

Y encima estaba esa mujer, la mujer que le dio el número de la TARDIS a Clara. De alguna forma, todo este asunto le olía a gato encerrado. Tenía la sensación de que tenía alguna conexión con todo esto.

 _La de problemas que me está dando un planeta de estirados con batamanta…_


End file.
